


Nightmare

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [13]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar laughed and fell back into his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

Briar screamed as she sat up in bed.

            _What is it?_  Tris asked immediately, the first to wake in response.

            _Briar?_  Daja inquired a second after, sounding as awake as she would at noon.

            _Whassit…?_  Sandry questioned, her mind-voice thick with sleep.

            _Terrible, terrible dream_ , Briar answered, wiping his eyes with his fists; he wished he could do the same with his mind.  _Rosethorn was in Crane’s bedchambers, and then he was gambolling around a field all delighted…let me show you._

 _No don’t!_  the others answered, but it was too late: they witnessed Rosethorn and Crane performing acts in which they had no interest, and then Crane  _skipping around a field_. They weren’t sure which was more terrible.

            _Briar, I am never concerning myself with your night visions again_ , Tris snapped before turning her connection off. The others agreed.

            Briar laughed and fell back into his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
